The proposed three-year research project was created to assess the health needs, then develop, implement and test the effectiveness of a holistic wellness program for women with polio Researchers expected to find that women who attended this program, in comparison to those who did not and with similar characteristics, would exhibit improved health status, more positive dietary behavior, reduced fatigue levels, improved sense of self-responsibility, and improved satisfaction with their overall of quality of life.